Broken Hearts
by fangirlwithfanfiction
Summary: Hermione was devastated. So was Draco. So, when he ends up standing in front of her door, why do their feelings for each other expand? Post Hogwarts. Most character belong to J.K. Rowling. SLOW UPDATES
1. Storytime

**Characters you know belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Chapter One**

 _Tripping down to your place,  
What is love, anyway?_

 _Diana Vickers- Once_

It was one am. Hermione Granger was currently drowning herself in her sorrows, as her boyfriend of five years Ron Weasley had cheated on her with his ex, Lavender Brown. As a result, they broke up and she kicked him out of their house. Harper Potter was coming the next day to help Hermione see the better side. She hadn't told Ginny as she was still in Brazil with Harry on their honeymoon. In one hand, she Hermione had some ice cream that she was eating, whilst the other contained a photo album of her and Ron. Sighing, Hermione lay back in to the couch and stuffed the ice cream into her mouth.

Draco Malfoy was currently driving around the town of Brighton, not knowing where he was going, exactly. He had broken up with Astoria Greengrass because she was a bit too much. He was moving out, and all his stuff was in the back of his Volvo. Draco had no idea where he was going, exactly, as he was lost in his thoughts, but he did seem to know how to drive. Little did he know, his hands were taking him to the person who had taught him how.

There was ring. It woke Hermione out of her light slumber. She shook her head and walked out of her house, then opening the gates. She vaguely thought that it could be Harper, but she knew Harper would have just gotten into bed after a long night of work. Hermione, herself had also come back from working at the Brighton's Wizarding Hospital, only to find some else in her bed with Ron. This almost made Hermione go back for the ice cream, but she was opening the gate now and she could go back in a minute. But when she opened the door, she was standing there for a few minutes of confusion. "Malfoy?" she asked, not entirely sure. Maybe her eyes were a bit blurry from the crying she had done in the past hour. Once he nodded, she went into a half-hearted rant. "Do you know what time it is? Why are you even here? It's way more dangerous to be out driving at this time-"  
"Hermione, shut up. I was driving and I- I don't know, I just- I- Look, just let me in." Hermione was in too much of a shock to realize he had said her first name, and not her last. She let him in, not caring if he would see the photo stain on the sofa from her tears. Her cheeks were already soaked from crying but the rain outside made it hard to notice. The rain made it hard to notice the loaded things in the back of the car. Locking the gate and all the doors, when they were finally in Hermione handed him the ice cream she was eating, and just plopped on the sofa instead, knowing he also had a hard night.  
"Do you want to talk about it? Or shall I go first?"


	2. Moving In

**Chapter Two**

 _I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul_

 _Fall Out Boy- Alone Together_

"Do you want to talk about it? Or shall I go first?" Draco stared at Hermione, before realizing why she had the ice cream out. He also realized why her eyes were so red and puffy. But not why there was a photo album out on the table. "I'll go first," he said and launched into a rant about how horrible Astoria was and how Harper was right and how his mother wanted him to marry Astoria but that wasn't going to happen. "She's going to kill me, my mother," he said, looking down into the almost finished ice cream. "She wanted me married to Astoria, or to someone before I turned twenty-one at least." Hermione nodded, understanding his point. Having not really met Narcissa, Hermione wondered how far the woman would go to get her son married, especially after Lucius' death. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hermione spoke up. "My turn." She started talk about how she came from work to find Lavender and Ron in their bed and how she felt betrayed before kicking him out and breaking up with him. "But," she said, realizing something. "This is also good, I guess, because not only were we probably never going to get married, but it's also a chance to get Harper and Seamus together. I mean, I told him and I think he's gone to hers. I've yet to hear from Harper since I called her." Draco nodded. Harper had liked Seamus since third year, though loved was more suitable for her situation. He didn't know if the Irish native felt the same way. "Well, if Pansy hasn't changed since Friday then she's going to have them together. It's only a matter of time," Draco said.  
"I'd be up for helping."  
"Me, too. Harper's already had enough bad things in her life and the last thing she needs is to be friend-zoned." From then on, Hermione and Draco replayed times of teasing the two and just sitting at the same desk for seven years. At around four am, just before the decided to send themselves to bed after three tubs of full fat ice cream, Hermione had an idea.  
"Hey, as you haven't got a place to stay, why don't you stay here for the time being? I don't mind, I'm either at work or out, so I'll mostly be out of your hair, and so long we do our own chores, I don't see the problem," she said, looking careful to find any emotion on the pale man's face. Draco, however, tried to show no emotion at all, reply as if he didn't care.  
"Yeah, sure."


	3. Crushes

**Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter Three**

 _I can't even think about  
How you feel inside  
But we are best friends, right?_

 _Amy Winehouse- Best Friends, Right?_

The next morning Hermione woke up to noises coming from downstairs, two voices, in fact. Being a man and a woman's, Hermione thought it was Ron and Lavender. Silently, she slipped out of bed and sneaked down the stairs, trying to not let them know she was awake. Unfortunately for Hermione, she didn't know that it was Draco and Harper. Both of them had calculated that move, and weren't really surprised when Hermione entered the kitchen and nodded to her in acknowledgement. Hermione stood, dumbfounded, at the fact that they were talking like normal people. As far as she knew, they hated each other. Either way, she was glad it wasn't Ron and Lavender. "Morning," Hermione said at last, nodding to them.  
"I have big news," Harper started to say, with wide eyes. "Really big news."  
"Well, go on then," Malfoy said, bored.  
"It's sort of to do with the Lavender-Ron situation." She turns to Hermione. "Which I am sorry about."  
"Nah, it's fine."  
"Anyway, you know that Seamus goes out with Lavender? Seamus Finnegan?"  
"How could we forget? You go on about all the fucking time!"  
"Draco, shut up. Anyway, he saw lavender come home with Ron and then he flipped. Yelled at her, got all his stuff and the dog, got in his car. Then, out of all the places he chose to stay, and there are a few, he chose my place! My place!"  
"You consider that big?" Draco asks.  
"Draco, you don't know how a woman's mind works."  
"Okay, so explain, then."  
"Well, we know Harper's been in love with Seamus for a very long time right? So him coming to her is like, uh, Beyoncé coming to stay at yours."  
"Oh! I get it know."  
"Of course you get it know dimwit. Anyway, Harper, what are we doing today?"  
"Uh, well, we can do a bit of shopping, eat out for lunch, go for a walk and eat out for dinner?" Harper suggests. Hermione nodded, agreeing. "Just let me get changed. And can I come back to yours first? We can bake!" Harper nodded before sending the Gryffindor on her way.

/

"Harper, how the hell did you know where to go get this ice cream!" Harper laughed, and looked at her brother's best friend.  
"Girl, whilst Harry was fighting off dementors and what-not, I was walking around Brighton and baking. All the locals know about this place."  
"And now I do too!"  
"I guess." It was then Hermione sprung the question on Harper.  
"Harper?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why do you think that Draco, you know, came to me? Like, there are so many other people could go to, but he chose me?" Harper sighed.  
"I suppose I should tell you. But Draco's going to kill me and karma's probably going to kick my butt."  
"Okay."  
"You see, Hermione, he likes you. Really, really likes you. I think I'd even go as far as to say he loves you." Hermione choked on her ice cream.  
"Are you okay?" Harper exclaimed, looking at her friend worriedly.  
"Are _you_ okay! No, are you out of your bloody mind?!"  
"Whoa, calm down! Look, yes, I know he teased you, but he's always been like that. But yes, it's true. As soon as he understood he liked you, he decided, no vowed, to never date another girl again, at least until he got you. Sure, he did his one night stands, but that's because he wanted a distraction. Especially when he understood that he was probably never going to get you."  
"Oh."  
"Yes, oh. Have you not seen the way he looks at you!"  
"Well, no, not really."  
"Start looking, then!"  
"Okay."  
"Come on, let's go back to mine."

/

For the rest of the day, they baked and chatted. Then, it was time for Hermione to go.  
"Don't ever repeat what I said to you," Harper whispered in to Hermione's ear as they hugged. "Caprice?"  
"Caprice."  
"Good. Now keep looking."


	4. Studying

**I own Harper, but J.K Rowling owns everything else.**

Chapter Four

 _Do I wanna know?  
If this feeling flows both ways_

 _Arctic Monkeys- Do I wanna Know_

As Hermione spent the day out with Harper, Draco decided to walk around the area of Brighton that Hermione lived in. Harper and Theo both lived on the other side of town, so they never really came here. He discovered the shops and just about everything else that he hadn't seen.

As he walked back to Hermione's (and now his) place, he thought about his feelings for Hermione. He had liked her since fourth year, and it didn't help that in their final few years at Hogwarts Harper suspected he loved her.

Harper was right, of course. She always was. Maybe that's why she and Draco weren't the best of friends.

Draco wasn't exactly sure how he was going to get used to being in the same house as her, but he knew it was time to grow up. He was going through his final year of Auror training, and then he'd start working. He wondered what Hermione would think of that.

Not a lot, probably.

When he got back to the apartment, he discovered Hermione wasn't there. She must still be out with Harper. The two were very close, no matter what. It was almost as Hermione was a back-up Theo. No, that was Pansy. Although she couldn't do that now, she was running a family. Draco smiled at the thought, before getting his Auror books and starting to read the chapter that was due a report tomorrow.

Hermione was surprised to see Draco reading, an Auror book no less. She was even more surprised to discover that he was doing a report for it. Draco, sensing her behind him, started to explain. "It's due tomorrow, and I need to do it, otherwise I'm hopeless at the final test in three months. I might be out of your hair by then," he said, making her jump. He turned around.  
"But, I can make dinner, if you'd like." Hermione raised her eyebrows at this suggestion.  
"Uh, I can make it, thanks. What do you want?"  
"You choose. So long it's meat. I'm going to eat as much meat as I can before Harper decides to get me to be one. She already persuaded Goyle," he added.  
"What is his first name? Goyle's, I mean," she asked.  
"That's actually a good question. I'll ask Theo to ask Harper to ask Tracey to as Goyle. It won't make me seem like a bad friend." Hermione giggle. After a few minutes later, they discovered it was Gregory.

As they went on through the night, Draco managed to make Hermione laugh whilst doing the report. He liked her smile, and her laugh. He could definitely get used to it.


	5. Explanations Part 1

**Most characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

Chapter Five

 _I don't care what you think_

 _Fall Out Boy, I Don't Care._

The next month didn't go as bad as Hermione expected it too. She thought there would be lots of fighting, throwing things, or hexing, but they actually got along pretty well. If one of them made dinner or breakfast or lunch, it would be for the both of them. They made enough conversation when they were eating dinner or lunch. He went to Auror training whilst she went to work.

Their friends (apart from Harper who had told Seamus, but said nothing to her brother, Harry) had no idea whatsoever. Hermione would see her friends at the house whilst Draco would meet his friends at their places or out and about. If he needed to get something, he went alone by disapparating. When someone was with Hermione, Draco stayed out somewhere like a cafe. No one knew he had chosen to stay with Hermione. He kept it that way.

It wasn't the fact to do with his reputation. No, he was way past that staged. The war had changed him in a different way. Since his father had died, he had let go of his bullying ways, and stopped calling out people because of their blood. He was kinder to people, though he still mainly kept to himself. No, it was his friends' reaction. It was now that Draco understood how it felt for Theo and Harper when they came out as gay (or half gay, for the latter). He wasn't sure if they'd like that. I mean, sure, Pansy did end up having a mistake with Dean Thomas, and Harper was Harry's twin but this was taking it too far. Also, what about his mother? He was currently hiding from her by answering very few calls and being reluctant to tell her anything.

Hermione was also worried about her friends' reactions. Ginny and Harry had just come back from their honeymoon, and she had lost all contact with Ron for the time being. She didn't really have any other friends, come to think of it, apart from Luna Lovegood who probably didn't care in the slightest and her work colleagues, who didn't really care either. But Harry might not be glad for it, and neither would Ginny.

However, it was during one, peaceful night when Hermione and Draco where sitting in front of the TV together. The movie they were watching was called The Incredibles, and Draco was enjoying as much as the five-year-old Hermione had. She was introducing more and more muggle contraptions and movies and TV shows and bands to him, and Draco was glad for it. It made him feel more human than before he knew this much about the muggle, which was saying something.

Anyway, they were watching the film when their secret was let out. Or, rather let in. Despite her warnings, Harry and Ginny had just found out some wonderful news and had just appeared in Hermione's flat. Hermione and Draco barely heard the _crack!_ in the kitchen and could prepare themselves (as in hide Draco) before the newly-wed couple stepped into the living room. Neither person was sure what they were going to see, but it definitely was not Draco Malfoy sitting next to Hermione granger watching the TV with the concentration of someone in a test. They stood there, their heads going between Draco, Hermione and each other as if they were in a tennis match. Hermione was the first to speak.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What is _he_ doing here is the question, I think," Ginny retaliated, staring at the blond boy who had just turned around.  
"Me?" Draco said. "Well, get comfy, because this is going to be long."


	6. Explanations Part 2

**Most characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 _Anyway, look who's back! I was trying to finish my Wattpad story, but that is still going on. Plus I've been busy. Anyway, I've been thinking about uploading my story from Wattpad onto me if you think it's a good idea._

Chapter 5

 _Frustration, desperation,  
You say I need some kind of medication_

 _5 Seconds of Summer- Permanent Vacation_

Just as Draco opened his mouth to speak to the newly-wed couple, another couple apparated into the house.  
"Has anyone here even heard of doors?" Hermione yelled, suddenly aggravated that her home had become a hot-spot. Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass glared at their former classmate before turning to Draco.  
"Draco. Explain," Daphne said, looking ready to kill.  
"I was just about to, actually, before you and your Italian so kindly interrupted," Draco said, smirking at the now distressed pair.

"Before we start this, may I just say how much of a jerk your little sister is, Daphne. As well as your youngest older brother, Weaslette. I'm not going to cut short on this.

Astoria and I had an argument. She wanted me to propose, it turns out. But I wasn't prepared for marriage. And I didn't think she was the right person. It was management's fault anyway. You know, them thinking I needed a woman because I was so irresistible? Anyway she was under the impressing we were going to marry. Ha, ha, yeah, no.

To escape her, I took all my things and left. I was just driving around, with no idea where the hell I was going.

That's where Hermione came in. I guess I was lucky that the Weasel had done something bad enough to be kicked out; otherwise she might have not let me stay. Either way, we were both going through some kind of trouble. I don't know what pushed her to let me stay. But here I am."

Hermione stared at the blonde, who had decided he finished off lamely. She didn't know herself why she had let him stay. But it didn't have anything to do with the way Ginny, Blaise and Daphne were smirking. Or at least, she hoped it didn't.

But she remembered what Harper had said to her, and almost whacked herself on the forehead. Of _course_ it did. But that was not what she was going to worry about now. She turned to Ginny and Harry.

"So why have you two decided to bless us with your presence?" she asked her friends, not bothering to sugarcoat it.  
"Oh, yeah. Ginny's pregnant," Harry replied, matching her bluntness.  
"And what about you two sweethearts?" Draco asked his fellow Slytherins.  
"Huh? Oh, right. We're getting married!" Blaise almost shouted.  
"Finally. But you better have enough money. The amount of times you two are going to divorce or re-marry, I'd say just carry on dating."

Draco ducked before getting a response that included cushions.

/

"Hey, Hermione?" Draco asked.  
"Yeah?" Hermione called back from the living room  
"What is the reason that convinced you to keep me here? Seriously."

Hermione was silent for many minutes before replying.  
"I don't know."


	7. Answers

**Most characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 _Double update, yay! This is supposed to qualify for something, like me MIA._

Chapter 7

 _Losing him was blue like I've never known_

 _Missing him was dark grey all alone_

 _Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

Taylor Swift- Red

Draco spent all night wondering what Hermione meant by, "I don't know." She spent forever wondering about it, but the answer seemed genuine.

But why _did_ he stay?

He had no doubt that he liked her. She was almost perfect, and he liked that. Well, in his eyes, she was perfect. Not for his father, but that didn't matter to him. And whenever they would accidentally knock each other's hands during class, he felt a shock. He wondered if she felt it too. He wondered if that was why she let him stay.

He wondered if that was why he stayed.

Living with her was almost natural now. If one made food, there would be some for the other. They would have dinner together whenever possible, and made sarcastic uses out of married-couple statements. They would buy new furnishings together, and did the grocery shopping together. They made lots of small talk; pointless yet intriguing conversations about things that happened and things that probably didn't.

In other words, they were basically a couple. Or, they sure as hell acted like it. He wondered if Hermione thought this too.

/

Hermione spent the rest of the night wondering why the hell she had let him stay. She hoped her, "I don't know," was genuine.

But why _did_ he stay?

Maybe Harper was right. Maybe he did have a crush on her. And she had fallen for him, too. To her, he was becoming her perfect. She might have cared less if he looked like a troll. However, the fact that she felt a shock if they accidentally touched each other in class begged to differ from that fact.

She wondered if that was why he stayed.

Living with him was almost natural now. They would make food for the two of them. They always tried to have dinner with each other, and married-couple sentences were the life of their sarcasm. They'd get furniture and household essentials together and always went food shopping with each other. They'd talk into the night about everything, like they were schoolgirls at a sleepover.

They might as well have been a couple.

But Hermione had finally found a reason she had let him stay, and hoped it was the reason he had stayed.

/

The next morning, Hermione was up early. Last night's thoughts may have been good, but she was nervous.

If he asked the dreaded question again, she wouldn't be able to lie as easily. Some part of her body would give it away. That meant she'd have to tell Draco the truth.

Or pray he wouldn't ask.

Unfortunately for her, Draco wanted answers. And he needed them as soon as possible.

So, when he came down, Hermione tried to avoid him without avoiding him. Which she found was impossible. So instead, she just acted natural.

He had come from a shower, hence why there was just a towel around his waist. Hermione could help but blush as she did so, but quickly got over it when she saw the smirk. "I can't seem to find a clean suit," he informed her, still smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"I put the washing in last night; it should be done by now. You can dry it with your wand."  
"Which one?" he asked, smirking. Hermione covered her face with her hand, trying to not swear at him.  
"Oh Merlin," she said, and started to walk to door, as it had just rung. Draco went in search of his suit.

Hermione's mood went from fed-up to angry, though, as soon as she opened the door. Her ex was standing there, and Hermione's instinct was telling her to shut the door. Ronald Weasley started to talk before she could do that though.  
"You have five minutes before I shut this door." That gave him enough time to tell her what he needed and to get it. As she turned around, he spoke.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." Her laugh following that statement was bitter.  
"You're sorry?"  
"Yeah. Look I was drunk-"  
"Drunk my-" Hermione was interrupted by a cough at the door. A cough that Draco could hear from the living room, where he had come to ask Hermione where she had put the washing. He smirked. He knew who that cough belonged to, and how to get rid of it.

Hermione and Ron turned to see the new noise. Hermione recognised her as Astoria Greengrass.  
"Hello. I'm looking for Draco," she said.  
"And why would he be here?" Ron asked.  
"Hermione, love, seriously, where did you put the washing? The press conference starts in an hour," Draco said, being as normal as possible. Hermione turned to see him right behind her, still in a towel. She caught on.  
"It's either in the dining room, or still in the washing machine; I know you like to deal with your stuff."  
"Thanks, sweet." He pressed as quick kiss to her cheek as he went into the apartment again.  
"Oh, yeah, I made you breakfast!" he shouted. Then he stopped and came back. Was that the Weasel he saw? Smirking for the hundredth time this morning he head back to the doorway. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and she leant back into him, trying not to laugh at the look on Astoria's face.  
"Weasel. Astoria," he said.  
"Malfoy. Why are you here? And why are you hugging her?" Ron asked. Astoria nodded.  
"Because I'm her boyfriend. And this is what couples do," Draco replied, kissing the top of Hermione's head. He liked this role-playing of girlfriend/boyfriend. And from what he could see of Hermione, looks like she was too. Astoria stormed away whilst Hermione closed the door on the ginger. She turned around and barely made into the kitchen before she collapsed, laughing.

It was in that moment he knew the answer to why she let him stay, and why he stayed.


	8. Reputations

**A/N: Everyone but Harper belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Also, I'm almost done with my other story, so then I can concentrate on this one. Stupidly, however, I've started a new one. But maybe I'll start that after Easter? IDK. Also, I know that Hermione works with the Ministry Of Magic, but this just fits. Sorry.**

 **/**

 _Go ahead and cry little boy,  
You know that your daddy did too,  
You know what your momma went through,  
You gotta let it out soon, just let it out,_

 _Daddy Issues; The Neighbourhood._

/

It was now almost June, and Hermione and Draco were completely settled in. Hermione was used to Draco walking around in a towel (he had yet to let that go) and Draco wasn't surprised to see bra's lying on the floor in the door (sometimes he kept them).

But things were getting stressful for Draco, as it was nearing his Auror test. He was struggling with most practicals and often stayed at the classes late, working and studying over time. Hermione would find him asleep on the kitchen island, and was having enough trying to drag him back to his room, after a full day's work. After a week, she confronted him about it.  
"Why are you working so hard?"  
"Excuse me?" Draco stared at her.  
"You've literally had zero hours of sleep this past weekend."  
"Yeah, but, training to be an Auror is hard."  
"Have you ever tried training with St. Mungo's?" Draco sighed. "Seriously, Draco. You work almost twenty-four hours a day. What is up with that?"  
"You want to know? Okay, fine. My parents doubted me. They never thought I could become something great. Father always said the company was better off out of my hands. So, becoming an Auror gives me something to prove to them. Sure, I'm no Minister of Magic, but being an Auror? Well, that would annoy him even more. And that's why. Because my parents never believed in me, they just thought I was a pretty face." Hermione stared at him for a few seconds.  
"And you want to become an Auror?"  
"Well, I want to do something in Law."  
"And you are sure that's what you want?"  
"Yes."  
"Merlin, don't be snappy. I was just saying that you should only do something you're happy with. Something you enjoy. It seems like your parents are pushing you into this hard working thing that you... hate."  
"That was cheesy."  
"Do you get my point or not, Draco?"  
"Yes, I get it. And yes, I like what I do."  
"Just don't get lost in it, okay?"

A few days later, Hermione decided to meet Ginny and Harry in a nearby restaurant. She knew Ron was going to be there, but she decided so long neither Lavender nor Draco was mentioned, they'd get along fine. Or, she would hear him out, at least.

Walking to the little bistro in the centre of town, she decided she might have been harsh on him anyway. After all, she was having a bad day, and Ron really did seem genuinely drunk. But she wasn't in love with Ron. Being with him was more like living with your best friend.

Once she got into the restaurant, she almost immediately spotted Ginny and Harry. She sat next to Ginny. "Where's Ron, then?" she asked.  
"Running late. Look, you don't have to be here with him. You and I can go somewhere else," Ginny said. Hermione smiled.  
"No, I'm fine. I guess I was a bit harsh, but I didn't love him anyway. I will always see him as a friend." Harry looked relieved.  
"Well, this won't be awkward."  
"Don't say that Harry, you might jinx it." He laughed.

Only a few minutes later did Ron walk in. As he sat down, he nodded hello. They all responded back. Hermione could see him edging glances her way. She sighed, and repeated what she said to Harry and Ginny.  
"Look, Ron, I only have feelings for you in a friend way. I'm ready to accept you back in my life, but I just don't love you."  
"That's okay, I had the feeling that's what you thought."  
"Well, we've overcome a big obstacle today, but I think we should eat," Ginny announced, flagging over a waiter.


	9. Realisation

Chapter Nine

 **Heyo! I'm really sorry that I take forever to upload, but I do have some good news- my Those Three Gryfindors story on Wattpad is done! Yayy! But I am also writing another one, but I will get this done. I promise!**

/

 _And you feel like the one  
Yeah, you feel like the one  
The one_

 _Dakota/Stereophonics_

/

Not Crushing

As soon as Hermione got home, she walked straight past the living room where Draco was sat, watching a TV show and eating cheesecake, and into her bedroom, where she flopped down onto her bed and fell asleep immediately. It was at times like this she wondered why the hell she became a midwife.

Draco had no clue Hermione had come home until after one season of Teen Wolf. Seeing the time, he wondered why the hell she hadn't come in, as her shoes nor her bag were in sight. He stood up, thoroughly confused with another strange emotion coming through until he decided to look for her.

He went through almost every room in the house and then realised that she was probably in her room. He shook his head and went through the wide open doorway.

There she was, on the bed, with her jacket, shoes and bag still on. She wasn't even under her duvet. Draco sighed as he looked at her from the doorway and then made a decision. He walked forwards and took off her jacket and bag, and put them next to the bed. Then he took off her shoes and wrapped her up in the duvet. It was the easiest way to get her into bed, after all. He didn't bother getting her into pyjamas, as it wasn't fair on Hermione if he saw her naked without her permission.

Once he felt that she was properly comfy in her bed (he had also made a hot water bottle and had put a glass of water by her bed, just to be sure), he finally left her alone, but not before realising how cute she looked all bundled up.

That hit him like a wrecking ball.

Just because he thought Hermione was cute, it didn't mean he liked her, right? And the feeling surging through him called care was only because they had been living together for the past three and a bit months, right? Not because he had a crush on her.

Decided girls were stupid, Draco eventually headed to bed, not knowing that Hermione knew about everything he did. As she was still awake.

Hermione was confused as to why Draco tucked her in bed (and also as to why he gave her a hot water bottle; it was the beginning of summer). But she realised that she didn't mind, especially as he did it so well and he didn't even remove all of her clothing (bonus, of course). It was kind of nice, not to have to do anything for once. He even put a glass of water by her bed, which was much needed.

Hermione just didn't get why he did it. He was Draco Malfoy, heartless Slytherin, enemy of her best friend.

But he had changed, and his previous sweet actions showed this.

In her head, Hermione did a run-down of Draco. He was tall, taller than her, and quite... muscley. He had lovely facial features, and nice white-blonde hair. Also, living with him had meant she knew him very well now, and he really was a nice guy away from the public. He had quite a soft spot for animals (she'd caught him one too many times watching funny pet videos) and was indeed very hard working. He wasn't really afraid to get what he wanted, but he would have a little look around first. He was funny and sarcastic, but really quite sweet. The list could go on, but Hermione didn't have the time for that.

But looking back on her list, Hermione spotted all symptoms as good things, and now struggled to come up with something bad, apart from dropping almost all the glasses she had (he said they were too plain and ugly.)

Did that mean she had a crush on him?


	10. Truth

**CHAPTER 10**

 **A/N: I'm so sorry I disappeared! I spend way too much time on Wattpad, and I apologise! I feel terrible, so I'm going to try and get two more chapters up this month! But I feel terrible. Also, I start to publish Those Three Gryffindors here, but I'll have to put it on hold just to remember to update this. Maybe I should set an alarm?**

 **/**

 _You've got something to say  
Why don't you speak it out loud  
Instead of living in your head_

 _Heart Out / The 1975_

 _/_

Weeks went by, with the two unconsciously doing nice stuff for each other. Draco succeeded in his Auror training, and Hermione turned into head of her department. They both knew they liked the other, but they chose to ignore this fact, despite their actions. Hermione new Harry and Ron would blow up with some sort of stupid emotion, and Draco's family didn't even know he lived with Hermione.

One day, however, the Daily Prophet found out. Next thing Hermione and Draco knew, they were front cover of the wizarding newspaper. Hermione was asleep when she was (quite rudely) awoken by the shouting of some very not nice words by Draco. She looked at her clock and saw that if she had been awake, her Daily Prophet would have been given to her, but instead to Draco.

This meant Draco had been bitten by an owl, or something terrible had happen. Hermione suspected it was the latter.

After a few minutes, Hermione decided to see what the problem was anyway. After falling (quite gracefully, thank you) from her bed, she re-put her hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs into the kitchen, where Draco was staring at the newspaper.  
"What happened?" she asked. Draco said nothing, but held up the newspaper.

 **A NEW ALLIANCE? OR A NEW LOVE?**

 **Since the breakup with fellow friend Ronald Weasley (no one knows why yet), Hermione Granger has been pretty quiet. Until now. Sources tell us that a fellow ex-classmate by the name of Draco Malfoy has moved in with the Gryffindor witch. Why, we ask ourselves? Is this the way Granger is going to get over Weasley? Or is it a new alliance? Find all analysis on page three.**

Hermione stared at the newspaper, trying to make sense of all the words. Once she finally gathered the story, she took the paper out of Draco's hands and set fire to it, giving the flames the bird. Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"Why do you still read it, if you hate them that much?"  
"Subscription cancelling is too expensive and too complicated. At least I can laugh when they roast Harry."  
"Who knew. Hermione Granger secretly has a love for insulting Harry Potter."  
"More like a secret love for you." Hermione paused, and realised what she had just said aloud, and not just in her head. Then, she did the only thing she really knew how to do, and that was running.

She legged it up the stairs to her bedroom, locked the door before sliding down the door. On the other side was Draco, knocking and knocking, yelling her name. Hermione held her breath, even though she knew it was pointless. She knew she was making a fuss, but she could bear to trust anyone else with her feelings, especially after Ron. She may have forgiven him, but that didn't mean she was over him.  
"Hermione let me in! Let's talk this through!"

"Hermione let me in! Let's talk this through!" Draco rested his head on the door and sighed. Hermione had just admitted her feelings about, but he suspected that it was accidental. However, it meant that he knew she returned his feelings, after weeks of not knowing.  
"I feel the same way!" he shouted finally, now slamming the door.

He knew he could just do a simple Unlocking Spell, but that would be rude. He heard Hermione take a deep breath, then a click. He knocked gently on the door again and she opened it.

They both stood there, facing each other breathing heavily. Hermione gave him a weak smile, but Draco saw through it. He saw she wasn't really ready for a new relationship, and instead of kissing her, he drew her into his arms and planted a kiss on top of her head. "Let me know when you're ready. I can wait."  
"It's not fair on you."  
"I'd wait forever."


	11. Bedtime

**See, I'm updating! Actually, I'm kind of surprised myself. Don't worry; sometimes I stay true to my promises! Well, sometimes. I can't promise a third update, as I've got a lot of school-related things for the rest of the month, then my birthday. Ahh!**

 **/**

 _Cause I'm a made up mess  
In a backless dress_

 _Chewing Gum / Nina Nesbitt_

 _/_

Hermione felt terrible. Not just because she was ill, but because she felt she was leading Draco on.

It wasn't that she didn't like him; she did, but she just didn't want to be in a relationship. Or rather, she didn't have the time.

However, as a month went by, she didn't think she could take it anymore. Everyone she knew now was in a relationship (excluding Draco, obviously), and she felt as if she was drowning in love. She was about ready to bash the next people she saw kiss over the head. Maybe she was ready to be in a relationship.

But there was a problem- she did not know how to get the message to Draco.

In fact, one night, whilst he was out, she decided to do what Hermione best- plan. It would obviously take time, and she knew he would start asking about what she was writing and even come see what she wrote if he was here. And considering he had gone out clubbing with his friends (she disapproved of this, but she wasn't his mother) Hermione had doubts that he would be back soon.

So there she was, on the sofa, with a notepad and ice cream, staring at a piece of paper. After an hour of blankness, she almost decided she might as well ask him out herself. Then came the idea of hints.

Two hours later, with only five hints down, she heard the doorbell go off. She got up, wondering who the hell could be here at this time. She briefly wondered if it was her parents, but they knew she hated surprises. She thought of it being even Draco's mother, but she wouldn't have known.

But she opened the door, with her hand on her pocketed wand. And standing there was Blaise. With what seemed like a very drunk Draco. Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
"What happened?" she asked, not rudely.  
"He thought it would be a good idea to get wrecked," Blaise replied, looking at his friend. Draco smiled back.  
"Have you delivered me to my nurse?" he asked.  
"You could say that," Hermione said as she took Draco out of his arms. Hermione said a quick goodbye to Blaise, with a promise of checking up with him tomorrow, and closed the door. She immediately decided that it would be a good idea to get Draco into bed, so she half dragged him, half carried him to his bedroom.

Once she got him on his bed, she took off his shoes and night jacket and moved him around to get him under his blanket. Hermione could hear him complain, but Draco didn't actually try to stop her. Hermione believed it was either caused he liked being fussed, or that he was just too tired.

Once Hermione felt that Draco was very comfy, he had fallen asleep. His mouth was slightly parted, but no drool was trailing from it. His hair was a tangled mess, and his arms were in front of him. Asleep, he looked a lot happier, and overall just cute.

Hermione decided that her next actions would be sufficient enough for the hints. She was already in her pyjamas, so she just lifted up the blanket and slid into bed next to Draco, putting his arms around her. He immediately pulled Hermione closer, and despite the coldness of the room he warmed her up. Hermione fell asleep next to him, and fell asleep peacefully.

Draco woke up with a banging headache. He sat up, only to be pulled back down. Something below him grunted, and nuzzled him. He looked down.

Hermione Granger was trapping him to the bed.

Her arms were around his mid-body area, and her head was next to his chest. Asleep, she looked relaxed and calm, liked she could never age a day. And she looked beautiful, so, so beautiful. He would have kissed her if she wasn't still asleep.

But why was she sleeping next to him? He didn't want to force a relationship on her, for that was just rude. Before he could make his mind up, Hermione spoke.  
"You know, if you want to ask me out, I will say yes." Her eyes were lightly open, peering up at him. He sat up properly and sighed.  
"I didn't want force anything on you-"  
"Oh, for the love of Merlin, just kiss me already." And kiss her he did.


End file.
